Sonic Rainboom Redux Version 20
by Wolvmbm
Summary: What happens when Speedsters clash? Is friendship really magically as it seems? Find out the answer to these questions and more when Sonic the Hedgehog meets the cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer: The following story contains members of certain properties that belong to the Hasbro corperation and the creation of Lauren Faust. Also there are properties that belong to the Sega corperation and Sonic team.**

**Okay first off, the entire story is getting a MAJOR OVERHAUL MAKEOVER, as I decided to start this tale over again from the start to really regain my footing in storytelling.**

**Also for those of you new to the tale, know that I was inspired to make this story by a piece of art that showed Rainbow Dash racing side-by-side with Sonic the Hedgehog. My two favorite pop culture things together movtivated me into crafting the following tale...**

**However, for those of you come into this tale anew, I would like to say that this time I think I got the storyline thing down a bit better and I would like to announce that this time the tale will be LONGER and it will make sense as it goes along... I hope.**

**Still just to set the scene in your minds the story start up in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog as he and his friends, Amy and Tails are just beating another one of Dr. Robotnik's plots to take over the world ...**

* * *

><p><strong>When worlds are being threaten and lives are at risk, who do you turn to save the day?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just an average beat-down, for Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue speedy hedgehog with an attitude. As he and his friends were just wrapping up foiling another sinister plot by the evil doctor and wanna-be world conquer of machinery, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but Sonic and his friends just calls him Dr. Eggman, to infuriate him.<p>

"Curse you Sonic," stated the evil madman as his machines symmetrically exploded into pieces, thanks to a virus that was placed into the system by Sonic's best friend/little brother/little genius Miles Prowler, otherwise known as Tails to his friends.

It seems that Dr. Robotnik's latest plan was the usual one of world domination with an army of robots using animals as its controllers. Dr. Robotnik was just receiving the recent locations to the mystical and powerful Chaos Emeralds, before Sonic and his friends busted in on his plans. Tails had a virus that would delete the information and thereby preventing the emeralds from falling into Robotnik's hands.

"Catch you on the flipside Eggman," stated the Blue Blur grinning as he and his friends left the poor doctor steaming mad in its wake. They all aboard the plane that Tails originally brought them in.

Soon they all flew off to meet up around Tails workshop.

"Phew, that was some battle, wasn't it?" sounded Amy Rose, Sonic girl friend, who he wants at a distance and just stay friends instead of something futher in Amy's mind, who leaned against her piko-piko hammer, her favorite weapon of choice

"Yeah, Eggman almost had us that time, huh Sonic?" asked Tails, the two tail fox to his blue blur friend and brother.

The Blue hedgehog looked towards his friends and with a smile he stated, "Nah, he was close, but not that close little buddy. Still, that was some adventure."

"Indeed," said Tails, "Thank goodness Knuckles wasn't there and is on Angel Island with the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, old knucklehead was never one to stay when the battle is over," stated Sonic, as he thinks back to his sometimes rival, but great friend and powerful ally, Knuckles the Echidna, a member of a forgotten race of echidnas from long ago. He is the last of his kind and is the sole guardian of a mystical powerful gem known as the Master Emerald, a gem so powerful that it can help influence the power of the chaos emeralds if the right incantation is said.

Yes, Sonic is definite lucky that Dr. Eggman did infuriated Knuckles and grabbed the Master Emerald from him…again.

* * *

><p>While the friends enjoyed their recent victory, Dr. Robotnik was still sullen over his recent lost.<p>

"_Blast that Sonic_," he thought, "_No matter how close I am to total world domination, he always seems to step in and foil my plans. If only there was someone out there, someone with the capable speed that could stop that hedgehog in his track…"_

He thought back to those whom, in the past, have almost stopped Sonic and his speed before…Like his creative doppelganger, Metal Sonic, who was created by the Doctor to match up to the Hedgehog's unusual speeds no matter what the cost was. Yet Sonic defeated him time after time again, even when he went against his main programming of serving Doctor Robotnik.

And then there was Shadow the Hedgehog, an artificial android created by his own grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, for the government. However, unfortunate circumstances resulted in grandfather's capture and Shadow's imprisonment by the government. Years later the doctor learned of this from his grandfather's diaries and tried to released Shadow from government prison in hopes that he would be able to help him conquer the world. However, the added bonus came from Shadow's uncanny appearance in similar to the Sonic's. Thus, it made the irony of getting back at the blue hedgehog the sweeter as the plans went on. If he had not counted on his own grandfather tricking him, from beyond the grave no less, into using a government equips cannon in space as a weapon to destroy the earth he would have won it all. In the end, Shadow abandons him for nobler pastures and is now a day's seen working within the very government that imprisoned him in the first place.

Yes, the Doctor was tired of losing to the super fast hedgehog and his little friends. With a heavy sigh he was able to gather up the remains of his robots into one bag and drag them back into his latest underground hideout that he made in case of an emergency. He was hoping that the new underground hideout would have all of the information that he originally gathered up before the hedgehog came in.

_"Still, there has got to be something in this world or the next that can stop Sonic the Hedgehog in his tracks,"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the diabolical doctor, in another part of the world they all live in, a bright glow is shown amongst the dense quiet of the average forest scene. Soon six unique creatures step out of the glow, and tried to get a good look amongst their surroundings….<p>

"Where in Equestria are we?" asked one of them.

* * *

><p>To be continued, but until the next installment please read and review to tell me what do you think of it...<p> 


	2. The Pony girls make a new friend

**Disclamer: The following story contains members of certain properties that belong to the Hasbro corperation and the creation of Lauren Faust. Also there are properties that belong to the Sega corperation and Sonic team.**

**Okay first off, the entire story is getting a MAJOR OVERHAUL MAKEOVER, as I decided to start this tale over again from the start to really regain my footing in storytelling.**

**Also for those of you new to the tale, know that I was inspired to make this story by a piece of art that showed Rainbow Dash racing side-by-side with Sonic the Hedgehog. My two favorite pop culture things together movtivated me into crafting the following tale...**

**However, for those of you come into this tale anew, I would like to say that this time I think I got the storyline thing down a bit better and I would like to announce that this time the tale will be LONGER and it will make sense as it goes along... I hope.**

**This chapter takes place in Ponyville and it stars our main six characters...**

* * *

><p>It was an average day in the world of Equestia, a mystical land where magic reigns supreme. Overseen by the princesses' sisters of the sun and the moon, the people of this land live in peace. On this day in a subsection of Equestria called Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, a gifted unicorn apprentice to princess was going to show her friends a new spell that she has developed on lately and would hopefully assist them all.<p>

You see, lately Twilight and her friends were teaching one another some new special new skills that they could use whenever there is an emergency at the moment. First was Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive earth pony who loves to party, who was taught by the speed of Rainbow Dash, a rainbow flying pegaus who loves speed, adventure and doing what is right, to create a burst move that has the person running in a blinding speed for a few moment, almost making them a blur. Fluttershy, the timid peagus pony with a love for animals was able to teach Applejack, the down to earth farmer pony a knack for roping and apple bucking, to talk to the animals a bit in order for her to gain any extra help in apple buck through nature in the future. Rarity, the chic pony with a sense of fashion, taught Rainbow Dash a kind of camouflage move using the magic within her, because according to Rarity, camouflage was in. Rarity was taught by Applejack of how to use surviving skills in the wild, but with Rarity's own unique twist of making them beautiful at the same time. Twilight was taught by Pinkie Pie and her unusual way of cooking. Fluttershy learned a unique trick by Twilight, which she was teaching the rest of ponies today.

They were all sitting in a circle in Twilight's library tree home. Rainbow Dash, the impatient pegaus pony sighed and asked, "When is Twilight going to get here? I'm missing some major flying for this one."

"MMMMMM-MMM," stated Pinkie Pie, who was at the meeting eating something she recently crafted from a cookbook she found in Twilight's library.

"Ah'm sure that whatever Twilight's and Fluttershy's discovery is it be of great importance," stated Applejack.

Rarity had not said a word, but she nodded with agreement in Applejack's statement

Then Twilight and Fluttershy appeared with a book of Twilight's.

"Fluttershy and I thank you all for coming," stated Twilight.

"Yes," stated Fluttershy softly.

"So what the big secret that we had to see," stated Rainbow Dash.

"Well we recently may have discovered a new spell that I believe every pony can use," stated Twilight, nodding to Fluttershy to open the book slightly as she continued talking, "You see I believe that every pony has their own magic within themselves and that they too can perform unique certain magics in unique ways."

"Sort of like our elements of Harmony," said Pinkie Pie as she spoke with crumbs, spit and juices coming out of her mouth as she was just finishing up her pastry, only to go for another one that she brought with her.

Pinkie Pie spoke of their unique power that helped saved Equestia twice due to their strong bonds of friendship.

"Exactly like that, but what I'm talking about is a bit different, as Fluttershy will demonstrate," stated Twilight.

Fluttershy looked a bit nervous under pressure and she looked to Twilight for guidance, who just calmly told her with a small nod, "It's okay Fluttershy, it's just like we practice…"

Fluttershy then decided to focus on clearing her mind with nothing but the green grass of her cottage home. Soon she started to glow and suddenly in a flash of light disappeared.

"Woah," cried Rainbow Dash, who could not believe what she saw.

"What that hay, where did you send her Twilight," asked Applejack.

"I didn't do anything," stated Twilight honestly, "Fluttershy did that all by herself."

"Whatever do you mean Twilight?" asked a confused Rarity.

"It means that my theory is right and that given the right circumstances, certain ponies can perform magic on their own," Twilight stated confindently.

"So what you're saying is that any of us have the ability to do magic just like you?"asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"Yes, certain ponies with the proper patience or guidance, if they concentrate on the proper location and/or object can easily perform the certain simple trick of teleportation," stated Twilight.

"Ya'll sure it safe?" asked Applejack, who was both curious, but also worried, over the fact that magic, a thing she has no idea of, could be within her.

"Yes," stated Fluttershy, who just came back into the treehouse, "Twilight and I tried it on several objects, and Spike, before showing it to you all." Fluttershy spoke of Twilight's and the others greatest friend of all for a baby dragon with green and purple scales. Spike was currently out running an errand for Twilight and is currently unaware of what is taken place here."

"MMM-Mmm-MMMmmmm" cried Pinkie pie, which was sort of her way of saying, "Let's do it."

"As long as we are together, I believe that the spell will be fine," stated Twilight, "Besides….What can go wrong?"

_It was suppose to be a simple spell that will transport anything from one place to another. However, on the day of presentation while the six friends were holding hands and concentrating the magic, Pinkie Pie was eating a pastry of something with filling and some of its cream fell on to my book as Twilight was trying to recite the spell from her book. Because of that filling crust from the pastry, the spell backfired and soon Twilight and her friends were s transported from their peaceful world into a new one…. _

"Ugh, what hit us" stated Rainbow Dash who felt down, as she was literally on the ground itself.

The girls soon realized that the spell accidentally backfired and they soon were all fallen on top of one another. After getting themselves upright they took a moment to look around their sorroundings…

"Where in Equestria are we?" asked Twilight Sparkle with a curious and confused tone.

"Meep…" stated Fluttershy, who was easily frighten by the new place and could barely speak a word at all ended up hiding behind Twilight Sparkle as a coward.

Rarity, who looked at herself asked, "There's something within the air that making my own hair lose it shine."

" Ah don't know about you ponies, but Ah feel mighty comfortable here" stated Applejack, who was both curious and suspicious about their current predicament and later asked, "Just where did ya landed us into Twilight?"

"I don't know," responded Twilight, who was both curious about both the spell and the place they are now in.

"Who cares," Stated Rainbow Dash," just think of the great adventures that we are about to embark on…"

"Yeah, this of all the parties…" stated an eager Pinkie Pie who was smiling with glee, ignoring the looks of gloom on her friends and thinking positively at their current situation.

"Now hold on you two," Twilight commanded, "We need to try to stick together so we can figure out where we are. So that means no flying around Rainbow Dash until we can get a clear understanding, agreed?"

"Fine," stated Rainbow Dash with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Soon the six friends were walking our way out of the forest with Fluttershy staying closely behind and bring up the rear.

"Come on Fluttershy," coaxed Pinkie Pie, who tried to convince the scared Pegaus out of her shyness and fear, "Just open your eyes and take a look around you."

"She right Fluttershy," comment Twilight, "This place is pretty peaceful."

"Even I can say that such a place holds its own unique beauty," comment Rarity.

With her friends encouraging her, Fluttershy was able to slowly open her eyes and take a great look at her surroundings, slowly stating a small voice, "My…"

However, the groups' peaceful moment soon came to an end, when they met up with a strange looking…creature holing a weird sack. Pinkie pie jumping in at the s cried, "Santa…" and rushed right over to the thing...Who was surprised to see such a creature like this one bouncing all over him. Soon he was shocked to see more of them. Some of them had wings and a few of them had horns, with one of them leveling the pink one away from him.

"Pinkie Pie," stated Twilight who was lifting her friend up like it was a feather, "You should have known better. You don't know if this thing is dangerous or not…"

"Oh, no, no, no I am not dangerous at all little miss thing," stated the creature , who took this claim under a calm approach. "I' m just a down on this luck doctor…"

"You sure don't look like no doctor to me," commented Applejack who looked at the person suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm a special kind of doctor;" stated the creature "Who just wishes to make the world a much simpler place. Alas however, the people of this place, just doesn't appreciate great geniuses work."

A few moments of silence came over the group as they went into a huddle…

"Well girls what do you think?" asked Twilight.

"Ah don't know sugarcube, something about this fella seems just plain wrong," stated Applejack,

"But…. we still need to figure out a way to get home," stated Fluttershy timidly.

"Yeah, Maybe Santa can take us there in his magic sleigh," commented Pinkie Pie.

"Pinky pie," stated an annoyed Rainbow Day, who can truly get annoyed with her friend's navity "This man is not Santa Claus."

"Oh silly Dashie," responed Pinkie using her nicknamed for the rainbow peagus,"You don't know that. I mean look at him. Can't any pony see, that bowl full of jelly in his laugh, that bag of toys he's carrying beside him, and that smile with a twinkle in his eyes."

"Twinkle you say Pinkie dear," stated Rarity," I see an overly dressed thing with bad taste."

"Still I say let go for it," comment Pinkie.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Rainbow Dash, "I mean it's not like there are any other creatures that can help us."

"Alright," stated Applejack, "Ah'm willing to follow you all for now, but the moment it turns south ya'll run faster than a Buffalo Herd."

"Alright, I'm in for now," stated Rarity, and Fluttershy nodded slowly as well.

Twilight then turned to the creature and stated stated, "Maybe we could assist you in showing the world your true genius style."

"Oh can you?" responded to the creature, "If you help me, then maybe I can repay you back in someway..."

"Well…" started the purple one.

"Then it's all settled," cried the creature, "Let's just say you scratch my back and I scratch yours. Do we have a deal ladies?"

A few moments of looking at each other again, before Twilight put up her paw and shook creature's hand.

"We have a deal then doctor…doctor…" called the purple.

"Robotnik, Doctor Ivo Robotnik at your service ladies. However, everyone here calls me Dr. Eggman, as my nickname." stated Robotnik, "I truly do not like that nickname, so it you could..."

"We will be happy to avoid that Doctor Robotnik. " responded Twilight, " for me, I am Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

Pinky Pie bounced around Dr. Robotnik and stated, "That's right, we all have our own special talents to help you out. I mean with Twilight's magic, Rarity's ability of finding gems, Rainbow's speed, Fluttershy's love for animals, Applejack's will and my pinkyness. I'm sure we can help you out anyway we can Santa…So that in the end, all of the good boys and girls can receive their presents on time."

Apple Jack and Fluttershy rushed over and tried to pull their pink frined away with Applejack stating, ". You have to excuse Pinkie, sometimes she's a few apples short of a full cart.

"Ho-ho-ho, Ladies, don't you worry your secrets are safe with me," stated Robotnik, "As for my bag of "toys," these are just left over pieces of my recent battle against the creatures of this world. However, did I hear correctly in saying that one of you was the fastest pony amongst this group, am I right?"

"Yeah, you got that right," stated Rainbow Dash as she flew up to the doctor," And that's me. Rainbow Dash."

"Can't I see a little demonstration of this so called speed?" asked Robotnik.

With a brief looks around her friends, including Twilight Sparkle who gave her a small nod, Rainbow Dash stated, "Alright. How d you want me to do this?"

"I would like for you to run as fast as you can,.." state Robotnik.

With a squinting of her eyes she was able to see the rock piles far away from where her friends were…a good short jog or two…but it can be done.

"Alright then," she stated, "Watch this, I'll be back faster than you can blink an eye."

She was upon the ground and decided to do a stand of an average race runner. "Just say the word go and I will be back before you can even say stop," she stated.

"Alright, then…go," stated Robotnik as Rainbow Dash started off in a burst of speed. She just loved running, almost as much as she enjoys flying. Still it was an easy course, nothing too challenging to her.

She curved around her set destination only to be rushing herself back at full speed. The wind was barely enough to catch up with her. She slowly stops herself as she reaches the doctor. Then she started to form a circled of wind created a mini dust storm in her wake. After that, she took it to the skies and flew all around the clouds a bit, before landing right next to the doctor in record time.

"How was that?" she asked with a sense of pride.

"That was marvelous, my dear," cried the Doctor with a brief smile. Then he turns it to a slight frown and said, "Yet it wasn't good enough in my eyes…"

"What?" shouted a shocked Rainbow Dash, "What do you mean not good enough? That was top Speed right there!"

She tried to rush towards him flying, but her friends Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Twilight held her back.

"I really hate to break it to you, but I'm afraid I know of someone even_ faster_ than you…" stated Robotnik with a calm allure.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash, who was clearly annoyed with the accusation, "Who's faster than me?"  
>"Come with me and I will tell you all about it, in fact I will tell you all of these creatures on this planet." stated Robotnik to the rainbow pegaus pony and her friends, "Especially those who has caused me trouble in the past…"<p>

The six friends looked at each other in terms of worry, and decided to follow their new ally in this world, unaware of the dangers that they are about to face. They soon came into a rocky pathway end, and then notice their new friend finagling with something and then the rocky pathway moved up and soon something weird came in front of it.

"Ah-home sweet home," cried Dr. Robotnik," Come in my dears and make yourself comfortable."

The Six ponies then walked behind the doctor looking at the place. It was dim and dark, Fluttershy was reacting terribly and shuttering like crazy enough for Applejack to comfort her.

"Talk about your grim décor, "stated Rarity, with Twilight nodding in agreement.

Soon they came upon the center of this place and with a few buttons pressed by the doctor the screen lit up and light was shining in the place.

"Welcome to my laboratory my dear little…things," he stated, "We have a lot of work to do…."

* * *

><p>To be continued, but until the next installment please read and review to tell me what do you think of it...<p> 


	3. It's Pinkie Pie time, Dr Robotnik

**Disclamer: The following story contains members of certain properties that belong to the Hasbro corperation and the creation of Lauren Faust. Also there are properties that belong to the Sega corperation and Sonic team.**

**Okay new chapter time, but I warn you all that this will be a bit long. In fact, a bit too long, so for anyone who wants to beta- read this storyline...please do so now so I can see where I messed up at. **

**This chapter is told from Dr. Eggman's point of view and his him "teaming-up" with Pinkie pie...**

* * *

><p>Dr. Robotnik walks along the halls of his underground laboratory alongside his new "allies." In his mind, he felt relief to have made this underground laboratory before he built his previous one. If there is one thing that he learned from past encounters with Sonic, it is that every scientist should always have a back-up plan, or in this case a back-up lab.<p>

He is grateful that the information he recently collected was able to download itself into this back-up laboratory, even though the down side of it all is that the computer systems are a few days old. To past the time he listens in on the story of these strange creatures and how they got here.

While listens to the story he thinks about how to use these ponies upon Sonic and his friends. The rainbow colored one that flies interested him the most because with the proper motivation she should be able to run rings around that pesky blue hedgehog.

When the purple one, the one called Twilight, was finished with the tale he said in a simple tone…""Hmm, so you say that some spell of yours teleported you all from your world into my world?"

"That is right Doctor," stated Twilight Sparkle with a smile. However, in his mind he is still doubtful on the claims of Twilight's "Magical" powers. It is not that he, the genius Dr. Robotnik did not believe in magic, as he dealt with powers like that in the past with the Chaos emeralds and gigantic chaos monster creature.

Still, he would run some test just to be sure. Lucky for him, he already had installed cameras around this lab to follow his enemies, but in this case they should be able to follow these creatures and analysis them so that they can send him the data he needs to understand them better.

With a brief smile he said, "Well, well now, if this world is as great as you say it is then I would be glad to help you return home. Except for one minor detail in that plan…"

"And what might that be doc?" asked the pony with the hat Applesauce, he thinks they called her.

Then he switch to a quick frown, changes the tone of his voice to one with a disappoint take and starts to talk with a sigh, "You see ladies, I do have the power to send you back to your own world with my inventions, expect for one little detail…"

Then he looks to his computer screen to see its finally loads the data he has and with a push of a button…

"Hey look it's us," cried out Pinkie Pie, in a very random moment that frightens the doctor up a bit.

The doctor then looks at the chaos emeralds, then at the ponies and did it again once or twice over…"_Could this be a coincidence?"_ he thought, then he shook the notion out of his head, since he doesn't believe in coincidences. Lucky breaks maybe, but coincidences…nah it was impossible.

Then he turns to the ponies and said, "Oh no, my dear pink one, this is my missing detail my dears ponies, the seven chaos emeralds."

"What delightful jewels," stated Rarity, the other pony with a horn on her head as it almost reminds the doctor of another person with a fascination for jewelry and the finer things in life.

"These are just ordinary trinkets of jewelry my dear," stated the Doctor stated with a small chuckle for his amusement, "The chaos emerald are things of enormous power."

"Power?" asked Twilight with confusion and curiosity that even made Robotnik question once more that there is something going on with these creatures than even he realizes.

"Yes Power," stated the Doctor to the confuse pony and her friends, "Enough Power to send you all home. I have recently found out the locations of nearly six of the seven emeralds scattered throughout the land. My machines are still trying to find the last one."

"Great, just tell us where these gems are and we'll gather them up faster than a lighting storm" state Rainbow Dash with a confident attitude.

Dr. Robotnik now knew he chosen the right creature against Sonic, as she held the same overconfident attitude as menacing hedgehog.

"_Let see how she reacts to this," _he thought as he states to the ponies aloud, "Just a few problems with that my dear little pony, the Chaos emeralds themselves are hard to find. This is because once gathered together they often tend to separate into new locations. I tried many times before to hold on to this great power, but I was stopped every time by **HIM."**

_"_H….him…who?" asked Fluttershy quietly. Ah, the other flying pony creature, he almost neglected her. It seems that she the weak link to the team. He will have to deal with her later on, but for now he must see how the ponies will react to this piece of news, as he starts to say with a push of another button showing the picture, "…"Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, as he calls himself, and his little friends."

He looks to the pony creatures for reactions and it was the rainbow one that piques his interest the most. The intense flare of annoyance in her face was too much for him to bear. "_All it takes is a few push buttons and soon there will be one defeated hedgehog,"_ he thought within his mind.

"Yes," the Doctor spoke calmly to the ponies once more, "each time I try to gather up the Chaos emeralds, Sonic and his friends keep on spoiling all of my plans to help this wonderful world."

"That isn't very nice," stated Pinkie pie.

"_They're falling for it," _thought Robotnik in his mind as he said with a somber tone, "Indeed it's not, that why I need your help ladies. If you were to gather up the emeralds before Sonic and his friends do, then I would be able to use their power to send you home."

"Of course," stated Twilight," but will the emeralds have any side affects we should know of?"

"No affects what as ever because they cannot harm living creatures such as you and me," stated the doctor who handed the six ponies little bands of metal, "Now these are miniature emerald finders that you can use. I was able to tune them into the emerald unique frequency and location. They are to signal you when you are close to an emerald and they are to also signal me when you have found the emerald using the blue button on the side. Now only presses that button when have found the emerald."

Doctor Robotnik silently chuckles in himself as gives each one of the ponies a band. He's fortunate that he was able to add a more remote tracking signal to these bands so that he would be able to track the ponies down within the comfort of either his Eggmoblie or his laboratory. He was originally going to give these bands to his robots to find the emeralds, but this unique chance will give him the opportunity to see these girls in action via his eggmobile screen.

However a small problem arose when Dr. Robotnik tried to give one of the bands to the white pony with a horn on her head. It seems that her response for rejected hers was her comment in a confident bravado tone, "None for me thank you, because with my unicorn powers I will be able to find the emeralds in no time at all."

Dr. Robotnik knew that he could forces this upon her if he wanted to, but that would give him away to quickly. So with a much kinder, but tense tone he states "Still, take it just in case you do find one,"

"It's best if we split up and see if we can recover the emeralds faster," stated Twilight. He knew that there was something he liked about that pony.

"You just read my mind," Robotnik responses with a smile, "However that may have to wait until tomorrow my dear little ponies as it is time to get some sleep. According to my sensors on my computer, it seems that it will be nighttime soon."

He soon sends one of his robots to assist the six ponies into their separate quarters, that he makeshift with from his normal prison brigs into something a bit more comfortable.

After he watches the ponies go their separate ways, he turns his attention towards the viewing screen once more. As he goes into deep thought about how he will try to pull off this feat because breaking into other dimensions is not that difficult, given his own experiences in breaching them, the question is the source of power for the breech as he truly believes that not even the chaos emeralds would be enough to break through.

If the ponies are were telling him the truth and that this place they came from is as powerful as they say it is, it would take a lot of power for him to even breach it. The type of power that Dr. Robotnik knows just where to locate some. With a quick push of a few buttons he was able to make his current computer automatically record everything around the area while he steps out for a little while.

Going down an elevator and into the arena where it stood. The latest version of his infamous eggmobile, the very mobile hovercraft object that has traveled with him and gotten destroyed with him ever since he could last remember. He keeps on updating it with a more mobile and speed in hopes that it would avoids the same fate of the others models.

He was just about to get in and program a few of his robots to travel along with him when suddenly he heard a voice called out, "Where ya going?" The Doctor nearly jumped out in fear. She turned around and saw Pinkie Pie of all ponies standing behind them.

"Gahh," shouted Eggman, "how did you get here?"

"Oh I'm full of surprises, besides I think all those pastries I ate gave me such a sugar rush that I can't possibly go to sleep now," Pinkie explained, "I mean there so much to do and so many parties to plan. I mean we got to have a party to celebrate our new friend here and this new place with music and dancing and…"

_"Is she always like this?"_ Thought the doctor because in his mind the Pink one presence was truly a surprise to him for now he had to think of an excuse for this and fast. "_What was it that she said…a party?" _thought the doctor, "_I never throw parities unless it is about me winning. Still this hyperactive creature could be proven useful with the proper guidance."_

So with a quick cough, Dr. Robotnik starts to speak out, "I guess you got me little one. I am planning you and your friends a quick party."

Pinkie Pie's reaction to the doctor's claims surprise him in a unique way, "No way," she started, " When is it? Where is it? Do we need anything to prepare? Are you going to make anything, because I can help? I mean where I came from I'm great cook in the kitchen. Oh speaking of kitchen I wonder if you have any ingredients missing for the party?..."

She went on and on about how to prepare for this "Party" but the Doctor was low on time so he decided to stop her then and now, "Now wait just a minute pink one."

Pinkie pie stopped when she heard his voice and stare at his face to see what else he had to say. Knowing that he got her full attention, Dr. Robotnik continues on, "Now then, before I can continue I would like for you to keep this between us, because I do not want your friends to know. It will be kind of a surprise for them to enjoy if you know what I mean."

Pinkie nodded with confirmation knowing what the Doctor was thinking of as he continues on, "I know you know much about parties, so why don't you help me get a few things for it. Can you do that for me, Please?"

"Okie dokie rolly polly," Pinkie pie responds to the Doctor's annoyance.

With a push of a few buttons Dr. Eggman was able to find a much smaller version of the Eggmobile. Basically it was a much older model that he has now, but it was one of the few that still is operational by remote control.

"You can ride in this," he said, "I will control it by remote control. Hopefully this trip will not take long at all."

Pinkie pie hopped into the smaller cart and after a few moments let out a "WHEEE," to the doctor's annoyance as they floated up into the sky and ride out of the underground lab.

Once he thought they were making a safe distance the doctor started to speak to Pinkie pie aloud by making the mini-eggmobile ride along side his own.

Once he thinks that he got them at a good distance he started to speak a bit loudly , "I bet you're wondering where are we going?"

"What," asked Pinkie not hearing the doctor's voice clearly enough.

He then tries to shout, "I bet you're wondering where are we going?"

"Yeah the wind is flowing," she said instead.

With a bit of annoyance he decided to continue on anyway. "We are going to a place called Angel Island, my dear," stated the Doctor, "It's basically an island in the sky. Not that you're use to this sort of thing."

" Sure I am," stated Pinkie pie, who then went into brief explanation of Cloudsdale, the home of her friends Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, and also the home of where all of Equestria's weather comes from."

"Amazing," stated the doctor after Apple Jack was finished with her tale, "So you tell me that these flying ponies control the weather too?"

"Certain peagus ponies are allowed to control the weather, Rainbow Dash is one of them," stated Pinkie with a smile.

"Well then, I'm sure this little island will be a piece of cake for you," stated the Doctor as he continues on," Because you see, on that island there is an emerald that is stated to be even more powerful than that of the chaos emeralds. It's called the Master Emerald and I need that for the party. The problem is that it is being guarded by an echidna named Knuckles. He is the last of a long line of beings that have been protecting the emerald since time itself. I had he acquaintance of meeting this echidna before, but if it wasn't for that speedster known as Sonic the Hedgehog, he would still be by my side and working with me to help improve this world. However that wasn't the case, and ever since our first meeting he held a strong hatred for me. I have brought you here to invite him to our little party, as it is my way of saying I'm sorry."

"Really, you mean it," comment Pinkie pie,"Wow, I got much to do I mean what ballons to bring? What food to get?"

"There is food on the Island and my sensors read that there is a chaos emerald on the island. So while you're giving Knuckles the invite to the party of a life time, I would also like for you go down there and try to find it," stated Dr. Robotnik.

"OKie dokie Docie wacie," stated Pinkie with a grin.

Still a bit worried about this idea, he decided to send the pink one forward and as soon as they were near the ground level, Pinkie pie then jump out of the mini eggmobile and bounced her way across the mushrooms that were around her.

He then sends out a few of his robots, that he brought along from the lab to assist her in her journey. They were a few robots of low level search and assist and were program to help Pinkie in any way. He programmed them via his eggmobile on-line minicomputer.

Gratefully that they were in the area of Mushroom hill zone, the pink one then jump from mushroom to mushroom down into the ground, and leaving the doctor to himself. Still he worries about the unpredictability of the pink one. That and the fact that Knuckles could be elsewhere on the island and he needed the Echidna distracted as soon as possible.

So he decided make his presence know on the island by flying around it to attract the echidna's attention. After a few moments floating around he soon spots the echidna running towards him and away from the Master Emerald alter.

"_Now it's time to play a little cat and mouse," _thought Eggman as he led Knuckles into the Mushroom Hill Zone where he suspects the pink one is still around.

After he saw Knuckles go into the zone he swoops back towards the direction of the Master Emerald alter.

Soon he approaches the alter and the centerpiece jewel in front of it, the powerful object was just within his grasp and soon as he approaches it he hears a voice cried out, "Oooh, shiney!"

He then turns around and see the pink one rushing towards him.

"Where did you? How did you? Why are you? " cried out a fusterated Robotnik.

"Oh that was easy," stated Pinkie pie, I just found a tunnel or two as I was bouncing along the mushrooms then was telelported to an underwater cave then it blasted me up a snowy mountain where I slide down with my custom snowboard. Only to end up finding a secret pathway through a volcano and then I ended up here."

"In just five minutes," cried who stood at disbelief of her story.

"Hello…Sugar rush," states a simple Pinkie pie who cried out, "Oh and lookie what I found at the top of the mountain."

She then pulls out a chaos emerald a green one to be precise to the surprise Dr. Robotnik who only felt what he assumes is happiness.

"Now I got both a chaos emerald and the Master Emerald to boot, Ha, ah ha-aha-ah-ah," he cries with laughter.

"Come now my dear, we must depart quickly," he told Pinkie pie, who then jumps into his Eggmobile as he uses a crane to lift the Master Emerald from it pestle.

From afar the doctor could see Knuckles coming in fast, which only means that he has a few minutes left to spare. Luckily for him he was able to do it by two minutes and he floats away with his prize.

"Better luck next time Knuckles," he cries out to his foe.

"Yeah bye Knuckie head," stated Pinkie pie to an angry Knuckles.

Once they got back to the underground lab, Dr. Eggman told Pinkie, "Excellent work my dear Miss Pie. You may make this a good party yet"

"So when can we get this party started?" asked Pinkie.

"Soon my dear soon," tells Dr. Robotnik, "For now, just rest as you done a lot for me today."

"Okay, you're the doc, doc," Pinkie responses as she skips to her cabin.

The doctor then looks at his computer, and thinks to himself, "_the plan is a success so far. Soon, Sonic will hear of the Master Emerald's disappearance and will come rushing to the rescue, but this time I will be ready for him. "_

The doctor was lost in his thoughts he did not think he would have heard a cough and then turn around to see Rainbow Dash in front of him.

"What can I do for you my dear?" he asked quickly.

"You can start by telling me what you know about this Sonic the hedgehog character?" she response.

* * *

><p>To be continued, but until the next installment please read and review to tell me what do you think of it...<p> 


	4. Rainbow Dash vs Sonic the Hedgehog Pt 1

**Disclamer: The following story contains members of certain properties that belong to the Hasbro corperation and the creation of Lauren Faust. Also there are properties that belong to the Sega corperation and Sonic team.**

**Okay new chapter time, but I warn you all that this will be a bit long. In fact, a bit too long, so for anyone who wants to beta- read this storyline...please do so now so I can see where I messed up at. **

**This chapter is told from Rainbow Dash's Point of view about her first meeting with Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**With this chapter I know I wanted a race between these two and what is a race without Race music? So from the hit video game _Sonic Rivals _2, I would like for all readers to look at the song entitled _Race to Win, written by Jun Senoue and sung by Ted Poley, when you read of Rainbow Dash's 1st race with Sonic the Hedgehog. _**

** Also MAJOR NOTE, pay attention to Rainbow Dash's Flashback with Scootaloo in this one, as it will be recalled again in this story...**

* * *

><p>Out of everything, one of the many things Rainbow Dash treasures is her speed and her knowledge of knowing that she is the fastest pony around. The recent acknowledge of this came from one of her youngest fans as she can recall it like it was yesterday, which it sort of was…<p>

_She was within her favorite spot of Equestria, a majesties field land far from Pony-ville borders. It was where she was practices her usual flying skills on her own in order to improve current moves or trying out new ones before she could show them to her friends. She enjoyed make up various moves with the clouds all by herself. Since very few ponies who know of this spot she was glad to have the silence to herself. _

_It was within the early morning when it happened; she was just going to try out a few new moves before starting her job as cloud shifter._

_"Besides no pony should be up this early, besides Pinkie Pie," she thought to herself. _

_She didn't think anyone would be up this early that was until she heard a voice cried out, "Yeah go, Rainbow Dash!"_

_She turned around to notice the little filly, Scootaloo she think her name was, standing on the ground with her scooter looking at her from above. _

_She floated down to her level and asked with a tone of concern, "What are you doing here Squirt?"_

_"I came to see your practice Rainbow Dash," The little orange filly with magenta hair told her with pride and anticipation of hoping to for her idol and heroine can teach her how to fly._

_"But how did you find this place anyway?" Rainbow asked with a tone of confusion._

_"Pinkie Pie told me," stated Scootaloo simply._

_"That figures," Rainbow responded with disappointment, "Come on Squrit, I'll take you home."_

_"Oh can't we stay for a few more minutes," the little filly asked with big cutie eyes that Rainbow Dash did not like which made her say, "No, besides I'm sure your folks are worried about you."_

_With a defeated outlook on her face Scootaloo sadly goes back on her scooter and rides back to Ponyville._

_Then Rainbow Dash looks at her and said, "But that doesn't mean we can make the trip back a little fun."_

_Rainbow then lowers herself to the ground enough for Scootaloo to hop on her a back._

_ Once the little filly places her scooter on her back pack and hops on, Rainbow buckled due to the extra weight of the Scooter._

_"Are you alright Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked with concern._

_"Never better Kid," she responed with a grunt in her tone, "Now hold on tight."_

_Together they flew off to Scootaloo's house where she lived with her mother, an earth pony. Her father, according the Scootaloo was a former weather peagus who sadly died in unfortunate accident years ago when Scootaloo was just young._

_Dash knew little of Scoot's father, as she was just a young rookie back then in the weather biz. However, she learned that he was one hay of a peagus weather pony._

_Still maybe it was because of her father was one of the reasons why Scootaloo sees her as someone to look up to. Either that or that she wants to learn how to be awesome like her. Still this filly believed in her and her abilities of speed. Even her friends believed in her in desperate times. So she knows she good enough for anyone to face off against her._

Her thoughts lingered again to when she first arrived upon this world. At first it was annoying to learn that there was someone in this world who is faster than her, but then she learned that this person was a bully as well and that she would not let that stand. If there is one thing that Rainbow Dash dislikes more it was bullies. Even though she herself was a times can act like a jerk, she knows her limitations and knows her morals. That is why she isn't like her former friend Glinda, the griffon with a similar ego to match her own, but unlike Glinda she isn't a bully for pleasure and picks on others that are smaller and weaker than her.

When she first heard of this Sonic the Hedgehog character she wanted confront this guy and take him head on but a talk with Twilight and the others put a stop to that notion…

_It was just as they were being lead away from the doctor and escorted by one of his metal things into their new rooms. All of them were deep in thought over their current situation, but she was concern about that Sonic character._

_"Rainbow Dash," called out the voice of Twilight Sparkle with a hint of concern in her tone._

_Snapping out of her concentration she looked up the purple unicorn and good friend with a note of intrest and said, "Yeah, Twilight?"_

_Twilight and the others turned to Rainbow and she started to speak, "I know what you're thinking Rainbow Dash, and I want to ask you to please don't do this."_

_"Do what?" she says without no clue of what was going on. _

_"C...co...Confront that Sonic character," Fluttershy said softly._

_Rainbow Dash looks around her friend and sees the concern looks of worry on their faces. Then she said with a tone of disbelief, "Oh come on, you really think that I would try to confront that guy?"_

_"Well sugar cube," called out Applejack, "You do have the tendency to be a bit…"_

_"Rash," stated Rarity._

_"It's just that we know your speed is something special to you Rainbow Dash," stated Twilight calmly, "No pony is questioning you otherwise, but it just that you do tend to act on impulse over certain things."_

_"All we ask darling," stated Rarity, "Is that you take a few moments to recognize the situation that we are in."_

_"I know the situation that we're in, and that is why we're working with that doctor guy," Rainbow Dash said a bit hotly. She was a bit angry that her own friends would think of her this way._

_"That is why we ask you to try to think before you act this time Rainbow," stated Twilight calmly, "because despite his intentions, we don't even know if Dr. Robotnik can keep his word and help us."_

_"Yet we're working with him for now," stated Rainbow… who quickly realizes what her friends were trying to tell her. She needs to think about the advantages around her, think of the well beings of the others and not just herself._

_With a deep breath she stated, "Okay Twilight I get the point. For the sake of the group and of our friendship, I will try to NOT confront this Sonic character until I get the full story."_

_"Thank you Rainbow Dash, that is all we ask for," stated a proud Twilight._

Yet, no matter how hard she tried, Rainbow Dash couldn't get this person out of her head. She was truly conflicted in her morals. As one of the Elements of Harmony it is her loyalty to her friends goes just as strong as her pride with her speed. She could not get that Sonic character out of her head. She was like Pinkie Pie the time they told her not to eat the cookies they made for Twilight's 100th book reading party, as she just could not keep thinking about it. It was like he was mocking her and her ability of speed. So then she stood awake for quite some time before she came to the decision.

While the other ponies may be mad at her choice, none of them would understand what it's like to her at her ability level.

She tried to find her way back to the doctor's command center. Just as she was approaching the center she thought she saw Pinkie Pie coming her way. Ducking quickly enough to avoid her, she waits until she left before moving on. She reached the center and sees the doctor working with his button pressing thing again, and decides to disturb him with a slight cough.

She was grateful for catching his attention the first time around because when he asked what did she want she response with a straight answer, ""You can start by telling me what you know about this Sonic the hedgehog character?"'

"What?" asked who could not believe what he is hearing.

"I want to know more about this Sonic guy?" she asked with a firm straight and determine face, "I mean is he fast as you say he is and if not does he have any weaknesses? Not that I want to know or anything about his weakness, I mean I not that kind of pony, but just how fast is this guy?"

Rainbow Dash could not understand the meaning of the doctor's brief smile upon his face when he said, "Well, well isn't we the eager pony today."

Rainbow answers the doctor's comment with a slight smug.

"Well I must say," Dr. Robotnik speaks," to be perfectly honest with you my dear I do not know if Sonic even has a limit to his speeds."

Rainbow Dash could not believe this, and angry retorted, "No! Everyone has a weakness. I know it."

After a few moments of silences Dr. Robotnik tells Rainbow Dash, "Well there is one thing Sonic isn't a fan of water, and by that I mean he not a very good swimmer."

Rainbow Dash cringed a bit at that comment, as she herself isn't a good swimmer either. It was due to the fact that her love for the sky over took her love for the ground and the water abilities that she did not know how to swim. However, that was one of her greatest secrets that no pony knows, and she cannot let that down now.

"Anything else that I should know about?" asked Rainbow Dash, who was trying to maintain her stride.

Rainbow Dash saw the Doctor push a few buttons and soon rapid scenes are shown in front of her.

"This is all the information I have complied on Sonic the Hedgehog," DR. Robotnik states with a clear tone, "Along with several videos that shows some of his unique moves as he crushes my various creations of the past."

Rainbow Dash looks around her and sees various videos of Sonic the Hedgehog. Some where he curls himself up into a ball then stands there for a few moments before taking off in high speeds. She sees him in a ball bashing into various metal creatures that she assumes are the Doctor's inventions. Other videos show Sonic of walking along walls and side-stepping in rapid form. As Rainbow Dash was amazed and surprise to see that he does all of this on the ground.

"_This guy is something," _she thought to herself before she asks, "Where is he?"

Rainbow Dash did not understood why the doctor smiled at her for that moment, but at the moment she did not care. Regardless of what was shown to her just now, the determination within her eyes sparkle as she was now confident enough to try to take this guy on.

"I have recently picked up information upon where is Sonic's current location. If you can give me your metal band, I can transport the information into it," Doctor Robotnik responds in a calm tone.

With a push of her hooves the band came off and she gave it to the doctor who then transports the information to her band with a few buttons presses.

Once she got it back, she felt confident and smiled at the doctor who said simple, "Go find him Rainbow Dash, the Chaos Emeralds can wait for now. In fact, there is one near his location as my sensors picked it up."

"Great," Rainbow Dash says with a smile, "I can beat Sonic and get that Chaos Emerald for you in ten seconds flat."

With a flight of her wings Rainbow Dash flew out of the doctor way and flew out to the lab and into the nightly sky. Once she reached the clouds she felt a cool wind blast her awake. She did not know where the extra energy was coming from, but she was glad to have it now. Her wings were a little sore from when the flight started, but she was hoping it could hold up the pain for now.

She had to kick it into high gear if she was to complete her promise, as Rainbow Dash was a pony who tries her very best to keep her word. However, she still had a lack a sleep in her which made her feel a bit wind down and her overall flight had to be a bit slower than she originally hoped for which was a bit more burst in her speed.

She looked at her metal band and saw that near the hedgehog was a stream of water, or what she assumes is water. She just floats down there for a drink, hoping that it is good water, in order to maintain some energy within her.

Once she reaches the watery stream she felt calm and at peace. For a brief moment or two she was able to gain a look on her surroundings, and she sees that this world at night was peaceful and almost beautiful. "_No wonder Twilight enjoys the nightlife," _she thought to herself about her unicorn friend. Thinking about Twilight made her rethink about her decision about confronting Sonic the Hedgehog. On one hoof it was a sense of pride and ego that made her do this choice and that she could be easily beaten because of her condition, but on the other hoof, if she did not get the chance to do it now, she may never have another chance.

Sure it may be a bit underhanded, but when dealing with speedsters like herself, some tacts were a bit needed when one as the element of surprise on her side. Still her eye felt a bit heavy, her body was winding down a bit, and this place felt so peaceful. Maybe a few minutes of sleep would not hurt. She closed her eyes and let the slumber engulf her.

What soon felt like a few minutes turned into a few hours as she wakes up to a voice calling out, "Hey, hey, are you okay?"

She opens her eyes and soon sees a blue blur. Once she gains some focus in her eyes she soon sees the face of none other than…"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Whoa," he said, "It seems that you know me, but I do not know anything about you. I mean the animals in this area saw you lying down here and soon they came to me to see what it was since I was nearby."

Finally gaining a good look at her surroundings she came to realized that she must have dozed off for quite a while, "_Man, Twilight and the others are not going to like this."_

She also looks at the creature in front of her finally seeing him face to face. He was a bit taller than what the Doctor showed him. His blue body and pins, the weird things on his feet and hands made her think, "_This guy is a threat to the doctor? I mean come on this guy looks like a joke to me."_

"Well, aren't you going to tell me who you are?" Sonic asks impatiently.

"Who am I?" Rainbow Dash said as her thoughts raced quickly to form an answer, as he couldn't learn the truth about her…_"Not yet anyway," _she thoughts to herself. Then a small smile came into her face and she said, "I'm your worst nightmare, Sonic. As I heard you were fast, fastest thing alive in fact."

"Well, you know my name and you know of my reputation," Sonic stated with a smug look on his face, "So I got to ask what can I do for you?"

"A race, between you and me," stated Rainbow Dash, "There a Chaos Emerald beyond these lands and I want to see who can get it first."

"Wha…" stated Sonic as his looks turned from a smug smile to a face with hint of anger and curiosity, "How did you know about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Let's just say a "Friend" of yours told me of them," Rainbow Dash comments, "So what do you say Sonic?"

"Okay then, "states Sonic, "And if I win, I want you to tell me just who are you?"

"Alright then," stated Rainbow Dash, pointing her hoof toward the distance, "The Chaos Emerald lies just beyond that area over there. We'll race to see who gets there first."

"Fine with me, just don't start crying when you lose," states Sonic confidently as he got on the ground into a starting running position.

"It's you who going to lose pin boy," stated Rainbow Dash who did the same thing and started to say, "On you marks….get set…go."

And they were off with Sonic getting a head start, but that was because Rainbow let him just for her to see just how fast he was. She tries to push herself forward just a bit and spreads her wings to gain more speed. Though they were sore a bit from her recent slumber, once the wind pick them up the soreness was gone and the speed came to her instantly.

Soon once she gains some footing in her speed Rainbow Dash tries to catch up to Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was almost playing a game of tag with her and she was losing. That forces her to push herself a bit more. Still, she could not help the feeling of being happy and having fun about this race as this was the first time in a while that she felt competition like this.

Rainbow Dash soon sees Sonic tries to walk alongside a wall as the ground itself curves just slightly to the right, Rainbow tries to imamate this move with her own speed, as it was just like back home in Pony-ville, sort of. She soon sees herself catching up to Sonic, but she had a feeling that maybe that what Sonic wants her to think.

"You're not tired back there?" Sonic asks her with a confident tone in his voice.

"Nope," says Rainbow Dash with a smile as she tries to catch up.

The two racers soon came upon a loop-de-loop format, and Rainbow Dash saw Sonic move just like light speed to her, as if he was use to this sort of thing.

"_Well if anything he can do, then I can make it 20 percent cooler,"_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she mimics the move with a burst of her Rainbow speed. She soon leaves a trail of Rainbow for Sonic to look at.

With the ending of their little race in sight, she felt almost sad as this was some race. It felt like she was alive once more and facing down some fierce competition. She was just about an inch away from the Chaos Emerald when she suddenly blinks her eyes for only a moment, and soon it was over as a voice said, "I win."

She looked a head and saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing next to the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "_I lost," _Rainbow Dash thought in her mind as she could not believe this was happening to her.

"Now according to our agreement you are supposed to tell me who you really are," states Sonic to a defeated Rainbow Dash.

Feeling a bit down on her lost, she then felt the wind pick up her way. She then forms a new plan in her mind.

"My name," She stated as she starts to turn around her back and flew off in the opposite direction. Then she started to fly at Sonic with rapid speed that was within her name. She soon tries to pick up speed as she moves fast enough to strike the hedgehog down and for her to retrieve the Chaos Emerald, but Sonic flinches when she was about to strike. However, that was what Rainbow Dash counted on, as she goes back and tries to strike him down again. Forcing Sonic to become a bit dizzy, and making him dizzy enough for her to make a grab for the Chaos Emerald. She was finally able to make a quick grab for the Chaos Emerald as it looked bit blue to her when she notices Sonic drop it upon the ground.

"Hey, no fair," stated Sonic, "There was dust in my eyes."

"Too bad pin head," stated Rainbow Dash, as she was about to leave, "And just so you know the name is Rainbow Dash, Ha."

She flew off back to the labatory of Dr. Robotnik. However, she was truly unaware of Sonic's secret smile as she left him behind.

Once she got back to the lab she was confronted with the annoyed/anger looks of her friends Twilight Sparkle and Apple jack. So Rainbow Dash simple told them, "I know what you're going to say, but I do have a good excuse."

She then revealed to her friends the Chaos Emerald that she found and replies, "By the looks on your faces you seem surprise. Now if you ponies can excuse me I got a Doctor to find and a bed to sleep in."

She left her friends with their shock looks and approaches Dr. Robotnik who was currently building something unknown to her at the moment.

Once she presents the Chaos Emerald to the Doctor, he smile and said, "Ah, great job Rainbow Dash. I must say, you sure can deliver the goods. Yet…how was your first meeting with Sonic?"

Rainbow Dash thought back to her encounter with the blue Hedgehog and with a smile she simple said, "It was….fun."

"Well now, "states the Doctor, "You must of made a great impression on the Hedgehog if you can simply say it was fun. Still that doesn't matter right now…Why don't you take a rest? You deserve it for all your hard work. Besides, something tells me you and Sonic will be meeting each other again soon."

Once Rainbow Dash heard that she and Sonic could meet up again in the future, she rush to her guest bed and quickly went to sleep in hopes of regaining her energy. Because the next time her and Sonic meets, Rainbow Dash will be at her full strength.

* * *

><p>To be continued, but until the next installment please read and review to tell me what do you think of it...<p> 


	5. Interlude

_**Hey there, Sorry for the long wait as I got writer block on this storyline, but I'm back and hopefully have some chapters for you all by the end of the year.**_

_**Anywho, for new readers this is story is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Sonic the Hedgehog. When a spell of Twilight Sparkle's goes wrong, it sends the Elements of Harmony into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. The Elements meet and team up Dr. Robotnik to find the Chaos Emeralds and Rainbow Dash gets the challenge of her life when she goes up against Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

_**The following characters are a property own of Sega and Sonic Team for Sonic the Hedgehog and Lauren Faust and Hasbro for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>D<p>

_Interlude…Pony-ville (Several days ago)_

He was just stepping out of their tree house/library home for just a few minutes to run an errand, but when he returned he suddenly found his best friend and master and their friends were all gone.

Now here he was standing in front of the highest order of the land, telling the twin rulers of what has just transpired…

"So Spike, you tell us that Twilight and her friends just disappeared just like that," asked one of the rulers in a harsh tone.

"Y…y…yes," he stated meekly, as the little baby dragon has not attempt to do this feat before without the aid of his master.

"Hmm…" stated the more benevolent and kinder part of the twin rulers.

They were the Princess of the moon and the sun respectively. They are highly regarded as powerful beings throughout the land of Equestria and rulers of all pony kind in Cancerlot, Pony-ville and its neighboring borders.

"Spike, I would like you to show us the spell that Twilight used," asked the kinder Princess of the Sun.

He was grateful to have brought the cursed book with him. Since it was a bit burnt on some of the pages, then maybe the princesses could figure it out better than he could.

After a few moments of slience, the lighter side of the Princesses spoke in a clear elegant voice, "Because of the damage to the book, it seems that instead of teleporting somewhere within Pony-ville borders, Twilight and her friends have teleported somewhere beyond any reach."

"What does thou mean, sister?" The dark princess asks her much older sibling.

"It means that Twilight and her friends are on another world…one that even I cannot pinpoint," the Sun Princesses response sadly.

"Another…world? Is magic like that even possible?" asked Spike the baby dragon.

"Yes," stated the lighter Princess, "I have unique experiences with this type of spell. However, when Twilight used the spell, it combined her magic with the powers of the Element of Harmony to transport them to another world."

"Can you get them back, sister?" asked the darker Princess.

"No….for the worlds beyond Equestria are vast and wide and even with the combine powers of my sister and I, we cannot pinpoint the location of the Elements," the lighter Princess stated sadly.

"Princess do you think Twilight…"Spike started to say sadly.

"No, young dragon," stated the light Princess, "I do believe the Twilight is still alive and breathing. I cannot sense her physically, but her magic is strong and a small trace of it is still amongst this plane."

"So, that means you can bring her back?" asked Spike.

"No," states the lighter Princess, "Even though her magic still lingers on this plane…tracing such magic like Twilight would be impossible given the massive worlds that she would have crossed on her journey. We would have to be patience and hope for her and the rest of the Elements would find their way back home."

"Princess, some of the Elements have families…how could we explain this to them?" asked Spike.

"I believe we could tell them the best way we can…" states the Princess of the Sun," Most of them know of Twilight's power, but if we try to explain what happen. There could be confusion and distrust amongst the families and the Elements themselves, when they return. For now…we could say that it was an order of mine until they have fully returned to explain things themselves."

"You mean….lie?" asked Spike.

"While it may seem dishonest at first, some lies are possible comprehend instead of the truth. Believe me, Spike, I do not like it anymore than you do…." The lighter Princess said sadly.

And thus, the lie was made…it was told to the families that upon the orders of Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends were supposed to be on a quest for a rare material. What the material was; it was stated to be a secret for now…

Still, Spike did not like the distrust within the Pony-ville community. With Rarity's absence, her boutique business temporary closed down and her little sister, Sweetie-belle, is off living with their parents along with Rarity's cat Opalescent. The same thing happened to the Apple family with the absence of Applejack. Mr. and Mrs. Cake had a tough time with some of the orders and the customers at their local bakery without the aid of Pinkie Pie. Although oddly enough, Pinkie Pie's little pet alligator, Gummy proved a bit of a safety relief in some ways when it came to entertaining customers. Fluttershy's animals were, sort of, being taken care of upon the orders of Spike with several of the Palace guards that Princess Celestia sent with him. Twilight's library/tree house home was temporary closed down, and Spike was able to stay with the Apple family, for a while or two. As long as Spike was able to keep up the work within the family apple farm. As for Rainbow Dash and her job as a weather pony, she wasn't truly missed by her co-workers that much, given Rainbow's usual attitude, but she was fast at her work, so that made the job a bit tougher. The only pony that missed Rainbow Dash was Scootaloo, her biggest fan and admirer and she was comforted by her friends within the days ahead. Tank, Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise was cared for by Scootaloo, with the assistance of Spike and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Still life in Pony-ville went on like was, as the days turned to weeks and so one. Each night before bed, Spike would look upon the sky to see the stars coming out and wish for the safety and return of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Please do be a bit more patient with me as it does take me a while to gain an idea of where to take this tale.<strong>

**Anyway, Read and Review this story when you can.**


	6. Cream and Fluttershy

_**Hey there, Sorry for the long wait as I got writer block on this storyline, but I'm back and hopefully have some chapters for you all by the end of the year.**_

_**Anywho, for new readers this is story is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Sonic the Hedgehog. When a spell of Twilight Sparkle's goes wrong, it sends the Elements of Harmony into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. The Elements meet and team up Dr. Robotnik to find the Chaos Emeralds and Rainbow Dash gets the challenge of her life when she goes up against Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

_**The following characters are a property own of Sega and Sonic Team for Sonic the Hedgehog and Lauren Faust and Hasbro for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**_

* * *

><p>Dr. Robotnik looked down upon the Chaos Emerald in his hand, the light blue one to be exact, as he gave it a closer look. Still, this puts him two to zero against Sonic as his plans were already underway. He didn't know how to take the Rainbow pony's reaction to meeting Sonic, but he could help but feel that both speedsters had an interesting race. Not that it mattered to him, the fact that Sonic lost to this…flying thing, just gave him the satisfaction that he picked the right allies to work with in his latest plan.<p>

And what a plan it was as his robot minions were working into overtime trying to reconstruct his portal generator. It was a good thing he still had the device after that disastrous team up with Sol Emeralds and all that. All he needed was a power source and that where the Chaos Emeralds came in along with the aid of the Master Emerald to boost it power. This place that these creatures were from and the power that they seemly possess will do wonders for his mechanical army once he conquers that world along with this one.

With two Chaos Emeralds already in his possession and left five left to go, Dr. Robotnik felt confident that this was one plan that Sonic could not foil. With his computers pinpointing the location of one of the Chaos Emeralds that left four of them and four ponies that he could use to get them.

All he had to do was pick which of them could be of use to him. He soon looks at the progress of his recent invention and then decides that for now, it at a certain pace where he could use some more of the emeralds powers, along with other certain modifications to the device.

"_Perhaps now would be a good time to search for those ponies,"_ Dr. Robotnik thought to himself as he left his robots to their work. And started to look for the other ponies…

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was slowly walking alongside her good friend, Rarity within the corridors of this foul place that they are currently in thanks to the magic of Twilight Sparkle and their own powers as the Elements of Harmony.<p>

Fluttershy felt a sting of guilt inside of her. This was because was sort of her fault, in her own mind, that they were in this mess, as she start to reflect how it all began…

_It was a bright day at Pony-ville and Fluttershy was in the tree house home of her friend, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was currently in the moment of working on her studies when Fluttershy entered the room... _

_"Um…." Fluttershy spoke timidly._

_"Oh! Hey there Fluttershy, I didn't see you there" Twilight responses with a brief smile. After she places her books and quills away with her magic horn, she turns to her cyan friend and said," What brings you here?"_

_"Um...um…um never mind…I'm sorry to bother you…" Fluttershy said quickly and decides to leave._

_"It's alright Fluttershy," Twilight quickly states,"You can tell me."_

_"Um…if it's not too much trouble…can...y__ou …teach me some magic?" Fluttershy asks._

_"Uh…did I hear that right?" Twilight asks with Fluttershy slowly nods her head in response._

_"Magic….you want to know about magic," Twilight express her thoughts in a confused manner, "But…why?"_

_"It just that…well…I can't help but think that such a thing like magic could make my life a bit… __easier." States Fluttershy to a perplex Twilight who could not understand._

_"I don't understand Fluttershy?" asked a confused Twilight._

_So Fluttershy tries to explain that unlike her other friends she isn't that powerful in terms of bravery or physical feats. However, Twilight begged to differ as she told the winged Peagus, "I mean I once saw you take down a fierce bear with your bare hooves. You have bravery in you Fluttershy, you just don't realize it."_

_"But what you thought you saw, was just me trying to calm the bear down and reach his itching places in his back," Fluttershy Said sadly, "In truth, I'm not that brave like the rest of you…"_

_"You took down a cockatie with just a look on your face that others called "the Stare," with a bit of encouragement you help us defeated Discord when we needed it the most, and you even faced off your own fears of dragons for the safety of me and the other ponies, you have bravery Fluttershy." Twilight commented on the times the cyan peagus was brave._

_However, Fluttershy still was not so sure of herself. "I just don't like facing anything dangerous," she said._

_"I know that," states Twilight, "But we all face off against something threaten once and a while."_

_ Still Twilight notices the sad look on her friends face, Twilight formed an idea, "Well, there is a small theory that I would like to try if you are willing to help me…"_

_"Oh what is it?" Fluttershy asks. _

_So Twilight quickly explains her theory of how she believes that every pony, winged, earth bound and even unicorn has their own untapped magical potential. _

_"It's more like our cutie marks, but on a much inner level," states Twilight. "If you can help me out, I can sure that we can put these theories of mine to the test."_

_So with some time and aid Fluttershy and Twilight did go through a lot of research to see to it that Twilight theory was true and then this happen…_

Fluttershy still could not believe her luck as now her and her friends was stuck in this world until they can find these Chaos Emeralds, whatever they were. Still she walked along these corridors hoping to locate her friends. She then, notice Applejack, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle huddled together with Twilight Sparkle, was just say something to their rainbow colored pony pal, Applejack stood up and said, "Let her go Twi, you know how Rainbow Dash gets when it comes to her speed."

Sigh in defeat, Twilight Sparkle nods,Fluttershy felt this could be a moment to join in. "Is there something …wrong?"She asked in a shy tone that showed a small bit of concern.

After they explain to her what happen, Fluttershy could understand why Rainbow Dash would do such a thing as she always was a bit impatient when it came to somepony challenging her.

The four ponies soon saw Dr. Robotnik as he walks down a hallway muttering something.

"Is something the matter, Dr. Robotnik?" Twilight asks to get his attention. The doctor then turns around and looks at Applejack, Rarity and Twilight. Once again, that dreaded feeling of unease creeps up on Applejack's back.

"Oh," he states with a calm tone and a quick smile, "There you all are, you're just the creatures I've been looking for. I was just going to say how well things are going for us so far."

"I plum reckon you got your gizmo thingies working, right doc?" Applejack asks.

"That's right my little Applesauce," states Robotnik smilng in a way that made Applejack shiver in fear," In fact, thanks to the help of your friends Rainbow Dash and the pink one, we are now in possession of two of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"That's wonderful," states Rarity with a small smile, "Then I guess we cannot waste any more time finding the rest of these Chaos Emeralds, correct?"

"Indeed," states the Doctor, "My sensors and computers are currently trying to find the location of the last Chaos Emerald, but they have reported that one of has been spotted within an ancient underground ruin, one is located in the heart of a metropolis city, another is at a beach area and another within a forest area. If all of you take a location….my guess is that we can find each of the Chaos Emeralds, by nightfall. I mean if you are all willing toassist in this plan, then we can have nearly all the Chaos Emeralds in the course of two to three days. That is how long I may be able to finish my teleportation device. Now then, if you all can come with me I think I have few inventions of mine that might be able t help us find these Chaos Emeralds…" states the Doctor.

"But what Pinkie PIe and Rainbow Dash?" asks Fluttershy with a hint of concern in her voice.

"We just leave them behind and all." Applejack asks with a similar feeling of worry for their friends, as she would never leave a pony behind on the job.

"Oh don't worry about your friends, the pink one and the rainbow one are a bit tuckered out from helping me out last night and early this morning. No come along Ladies, we have work to do," states the Doctor with a smile.

Doctor Robotnik leads the four ponies down a deep hallway and into a dark room.

"Lights on," the Doctor calls out and instantly the lights started to turn on and soon the two ponies were face to face a simple table. Upon closer inspection the two ponies see that the table was filled with various devices and what-nots.

"_What the hay?"_Applejack thought to herself as she looks upon the objects.

"Behold ladies, I present to you the keys to your victory," states Dr. Robotnik.

"What are these things Dr. Robotnik?" Twilight asks in a concern tone.

"Inventions of mine, that have develop over the years," Dr. Robotnik explains, "Tools, I have used to help the poor creatures of this world. With a bit of modifications and your assistance, I should be able to make them suit your unique needs. With them, the search for the Chaos Emeralds will be much easier."

Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity looks to Twilight Sparkle, for advice and concern on this decision, as she felt a sense of worry about these new "things." After a brief moment or two of silence, Twilight states, "Okay Dr. Robotnik, what can we do to help?"

"Indeed, with a few bit of my own taste these things will be fashionable and salvageable to use and wear," Rarity states with a smile of intrigue and curiousty.

"Right of course," states Dr. Robotnik confusingly.

It took a while, but with the combined efforts of Twilight's knowledge, Dr. Robotnik's machines and Rarity's sense of fashion they were able to finish and improve some of Dr. Robotnik's devices. Soon Applejack was wearing some metallic boots. According to Dr. Robotnik, they were supposed to help her maneuver in rough places and they also hold a special power to crack any solid rock when the hooves are being used forcefully. Twilight had some type of head wear that the Doctor states will measure her magical abilities with her horn a bit better. He also states that it should help her tune into the magical powers of the Chaos Emeralds a bit better in this world. Rarity, to her disgust was given one as well, but thanks to her own sense of fashion it was salvageable to wear. Fluttershy was given a unique charm necklace that was stated to protect her from harm's way.

"I will personally take you to your destination, using my Egg-moblie hovercrafts," states the Doctor, "it's sort of an older model of its current version, but I will try to control it by remote control."

"Don't worry about that Dr. Robotnik," states Twilight with a small smile, "I know exactly what you mean."

Applejack smiles, while Rarity shows a hint of ignorance and Fluttershy shifted her hooves a bit, since they all knew too well what Twilight's talking about when it comes to her own "old things" that tend to cause trouble or that unique magical spell that she once used to make her and the others walk along the clouds or get teleported to places like this…

"Your wristwatches should be able to have a button to the side that would be able to communicate with me, once you located the Chaos Emerald," explains Dr. Robotnik.

Fluttershy looks towards her metal band and sure enough there it was on the side a button.

"Now let make haste my dear little ponies," states the doctor pushing the two ponies towards the hovercrafts and after a few moments Applejack felt like she as being magically floating above ground level.

"I have the locations of the Chaos Emeralds set within each of your vehicles along with some extra rations and equipment. They should transport you there safely and back," stated Dr. Robotnik from the controls.

Soon Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight were floating away from the doctor and into the sky. After a few moments, they soon went their separate ways with Applejack heading to the west while Fluttershy was exiting to the south. Rarity was heading up north and Twilight going to the east. They four friends knew that they were going at it along, and the pray to Celestia, herself, that they can survive the trials ahead…

* * *

><p>Fluttershy landed slowly on the soft ground, and after a few moments of taking deep breaths she was able to gain the courage to look around her surroundings. She then notices the place she landed was a bit beautiful. The soft sandy area and cool breeze made this a comforting place.<p>

She then decides to take her first step upon this new land…with a brief moment to take another deep breath she then decides to fly up upon the eggmobile to gain a better look upon where they are.

From her own bird's eye view, she sees that this was such a peaceful place. After spending some time within the confided underground laboratory of their only hope of returning home, Dr. Robotnik, and gain a brief understanding of where they were. Who knew that this world held its own dangerous creatures to threaten the innocent? Why, she still remembers the words that the Doctor spoke of when it came to explaining where she and her friends were now at the first time around…

Yet here she was now, alone sadly, but hopefully this emerald thing will be found and she can get back to her home quicker. She knew that her animals must be missing her terribly without her aid.

Soon her wristwatch detected the powers of the emerald, and soon she rushed off with her wings guiding her. She was just near it exact location when she notices a lone voice that stated, "Hi there."

She turned around and saw something she wouldn't believe, it was a rabbit, but unlike her pet rabbit Angel back home, this one was standing upon her own two feet, and it talked to her. Next to the rabbit was some bug of some kind, but she was still equally scared by the talking walking rabbit to notice it.

Paralyzed with fear she couldn't move an inch. Even though her opponent walked towards her asking if she was still alright.

Slowly and slowly her foe edge toward her and soon she felt a scream coming within her body, but her mind was too scattered and scared to do anything.

She then decides to close her eyes and waits for the pain to come….

She waited and waited and after a few moments she felt her mane being touch slightly.

"There, there now," said the nice voice. Fluttershy looked up to see a little rabbit girl speaking to her and petting her mane softly. Her mind was conflicted over whether to run in fear or be in awe with how cute she looked and how softly she was treating her. She took her more passive tone of voice and spoke slightly…"H…h…hello,"

Taken aback the young rabbit named Cream was startled in seeing this horsey thing can speak and she turned to her chao friend Cheese, who floated beside her and said," Did you hear that Cheese?"

"Chao, chao," stated the little blue thing as they both turned to pony and said, "Hi, my name is Cream and this is my friend Cheese. What's your name?"

"Flu…flu…fluttershy," spoke Fluttershy in a nervous timid tone of voice.

"Well hello there, Fluttershy," states Cream, "I don't think I have seen you around here before."

"I come from someplace… far away," Fluttershy said timidly.

"Oh...well in that case you can stay with us if you like?" stated Cream, "We were just out here looking for seashells to make a necklace for mama."

"Oh, that's… nice,"stated Fluttershy, "but I already got a place…. Soon the metal band on Fluttershy started to beep and Cream caught on to it.

"Excuse me, I think your little metal thing is beeping," Cream said in curiously.

"Oh…my," stated Fluttershy in response as she looked upon her metal band. From what she could tell it seems to have picked up the location of one of the Chaos Emeralds, just a few yards from here.

"Excuse me, I must be going," Fluttershy said in a hurry as she sped off to the direction her band was taking her.

As Cream and Cheese saw the horsey thing speed off, Cream turned to her friend and asked, "What do you think that was all about Cheese?"

"Chao, chao, chao," stated the little one.

"Should we follow her?" asked Cream and her little friend responded with a quick rush which meant to Cream that they should follow their new friend…

Fluttershy was rushing her way through the area with sand in her hooves and the wind in her hair. The terrain changed from sand to gravel as the place became a bit tougher for her to walk upon. Soon she came up against a high wall, where just beyond that wall was the location to the Chaos Emerald.

After a quick gulp of worry, she tried to take a deep breath and opened up her wings. Despite her minimum training in flight, she could fly above the wall with a bit of effort. Soon with a bit of inner confidence she was able to reach over the wall.

That was when she saw it in the distance the Chaos Emerald, shining brightly and was just above that long chasm.

"_Great more flying,"_ she thought to herself in despair. Her thoughts were broken up when she heard a voice cry out, "Miss Fluttershy!"

She turned around to see young Cream and Cheese were flying right behind her and soon landed right beside her.

Her fear of this being struck again, but this time it was tempered by her curiosity and admiration for this young creature.

"W…wha…what are you doing here?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Well, we followed you here," stated Cream, "We just don't want you get lost in this place. Besides it looks like you could use some help getting up there. "

"Well, it just that…" Fluttershy started to say until she stopped herself and thought of what to say next.

"It's not a problem for us, right Cheese?" asked Cream.

"Chao,chao," stated the little one.

"That's right, because we can fly just like you Miss. Fluttershy," stated Cream as she used her ears to lift herself up a bit.

'Umm…"stated Fluttershy as she tries to weight up her options. After a few mintues of silence she stated, "I don't want to impose on you helping me. I mean …if you think you can..."

"We don't mind, right Cheese," stated Cream as Cheese nodded with a no.

"Well…then…okay," stated Fluttershy.

Then with a might heave of her own bodyweight Cream was on top of Fluttershy and with what strength she had left within her was able to barely lift them both off the ground.

Cream seeing that they weren't headed anywhere decided to take the lead and say, "Why don't we carry you, Miss Fluttershy. This chasm doesn't seem too long for us, right Cheese?"

"Chao," stated Cheese, and Fluttershy nodded slowly and weakly.

With a bit of work, Fluttershy was being carried upward by Cream and Cheese and the three of them were able to land just the near distance of the Chaos Emerald in front of them.

"There we go," stated Cream.

"Th..th…th..thank you," stated Fluttershy, who walked timidly and slowly. Soon Fluttershy metal detector beeped again and it seems to show that the Chaos Emerald that she was looking for was just in the other room. She tried to rush off with Cream and Cheese slowly following her. Soon they were able to approach the bright yellow glow from the far end of the room.

"_That's a… Chaos Emerald?" _Fluttershy thought to herself.

"Wow, Cheese look at that glow," stated Cream to her friend, "Why, the only glow that gives out a light that bright has got to be one of the Chaos Emeralds. We should get it to Mr. Sonic, right Cheese?"

"Chao, chao. Chao," stated Cheese who flutters forward.

"Sonic…as in Sonic the Hedgehog…you both know Sonic?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yep," stated Cream, "Mr. Sonic is often the nicest person you will ever meet."

"Oh," stated Fluttershy as she retreated into her own thoughts, "_That's not what the doctor told us….he said that Sonic was…mean, but this…this creature said another thing, but should…I be…believe her?"_

Noticing the confused look on her face, Cream ask, "Is everything alright, ?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Fluttershy turned to the little one and nodded slowly.

"You know, we could take you to Mr. Sonic, if you like ?" asked Cream.

"No…no…I don't want to be a burden to you and…" stated Fluttershy.

"Nothing at all, all we can do is find Mama and tell her where we're going and then we're off," stated Cream who grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and stated to fly off leaving the confused peagus pony at her mercy.

No matter if she didn't want to or not, either way, She was going to be meeting Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Please do be a bit more patient with me as it does take me a while to gain an idea of where to take this tale.<strong>

**Anyway, Read and Review this story when you can.**


End file.
